In general, a camera is mounted in a mobile communication terminal, a laptop computer, and a vehicle in order to display peripheral image information or take pictures. Regarding an optical apparatus using a solid state imaging device such as a digital camera, an exchangeable lens system, or a video camera, users have demanded high resolution and high magnification. Also, as many mobile communication terminals, computers, or laptop computers are manufactured these days to have a small size, small, light, and high quality cameras are required. In addition, with regard to a vehicle camera, a small, light, and high quality camera is necessary in order not to block the driver's view and not to degrade the outer appearance of the vehicle. Also, such a camera has to have a wide viewing angle to obtain image information from a vast area.
Accordingly, along with attempts to manufacture a high quality camera by appropriately arranging a plurality of lenses, researches for increasing an optical viewing angle, reducing a focal distance to make a lens system with a small size, and at the same time, for achieving stable optical performance have been conducted.